bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighty
Fighty, formerly known as Fightman, is a comic writer and character in several Multi-author Comic Series. For confidential reasons he has decided to take a leave of absence from BZPower. The Man Himself Born in the Norse skies from the womb of a flying ox, such an awesome megalith as Fighty is something which has only been dreamed about. He soars through the skies, hurling lightning bolts and chestnut jelly, the honest epitome of awesomeness. Or so he likes to believe. In reality, Fighty is a normal kid and resident of Indiana, enjoys sacking his anorexic friends while playing football, and, you've got it, making comics. Fighty originally heard about BZPower.com via the LEGO Message Boards, which he is still a (inactive) member of. He originally liked what he saw but continued to stalk observe BZPower for a few more months before he decided to join (he finally ended up joining on February Something-Or-Other, 2007). Once he did though, he immediately headed to the comic section, hoping to find humor similar to Jim Davis's Garfield strip, of which he was an ardent fan. What he found was dramatically different. Firstly, these were not drawn comics but rather sprite comics, a contrivance of which Fighty was unfamiliar. Secondly, there were no rules for comics! They could be any number of panels, follow any plot, and *gasp* could be made by regular members of BZPower! Fighty was dumbfounded. Making his own comics, for all the world to see? The idea was too promising to pass up. So began Fightman's Comics!, the first installment of Fighty's career. The prospect was promising- many members provided positive feedback. But then the sardonic comic author Dr. Random made an insult of his comics which was too searing to ignore. The comics reeled into a blazing argument which resulted in the series being closed. (It is funny that Dr. Random was initially Fighty's most hated nemesis, but turned out to provide an essential turning point in his career. I'll get to that later.) So began a strong tradition of hit-and-miss series. No sooner would Fighty produce comic series that it would die. Fighty soon despaired. It was in Fighty's Comics 3.0, Fighty's first RZ work, that Dr. Random reared his ugly head again. It appeared that Fighty had, though unintentionally, stolen some of Random's panels to make a comic. He was extremely mad and ordered Fighty to delete the comics immediately. Fighty was shocked, but also angry. He took the matter to an admin, who ruled in Fighty's favor. It was a while before Fighty and Dr. Random met again, but when they did, the tone was much different. Fighty sent a PM to Random, telling him he was apologizing if he seemed like a jerk. Random accepted the apology, but then the conversation turned to Random's own career and how, because he had at one time been banned, that many other members victimized him brutally. Fighty instantly felt pity and started to immerse himself in Dr. Random's world. He then discovered RZ multi-author series like Found (which he is now a member), Operation LOSER (which he is now a member of), Heroes (which he is now a member of) and Project Klinkerpoop (which he will be a member of or else >:O), and instantly took a liking to them. He has now befriended many of the original authors in the aforementioned series and has become respected by them as a fair, but by no means extraordinary author. Fighty has been using RZ ever since. Comic Stuff The Committee is the title of an upcoming comic project by Fighty, slated to release on February 12, 2012. The series will be mainly serious, with a heavy focus on plot and character development. The series stars five extradimensional beings who have incredible powers due to their highly advanced headgear. Heroes Fighty also appears in Heroes as the Guitarman - with his arms and legs being guitars (resembling a Gibson Les Paul or a hybrid between a Les Paul and a Gibson ES-125/guitarrant). Character Fighty's character has been reproduced multiple times, under many different guises. The only permanent color in his spritesheets is black, and that was changed in his latest Operation Loser 4.o incarnation, in which his spritesheet is orange and dark green. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Retired Comic Makers